Journey to Death
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: COMPLETED! Stacy is out to find what had had really caused her boyfriend's horrible death. Will John be able to help her solve the mystery and keep her safe from the dangers that will stand in the way?
1. Default Chapter

**CHAP 1**

"Whew! We just had a blast from that party!" Randy exclaimed as he and the rest of his friends came out from Hunter Hearst Helmsley's, or Triple H as he is widely known now. They just came out of Triple H's vacation house in the middle of nowhere in Connecticut.

"Randy you've had too much drink!" John scolded his best friend. He was pretty sure that Stacy wouldn't approve of Randy having too much drink.

"John! Let's just go! Stop worrying about Randy! He's a grown man and he can take care of himself." Dawn Marie, John's girlfriend whined.

"No, no! I'm not drunk. I'm just happy." Randy replied, he was all hyped up and all giddy. He went over to Hunter who was standing on porch of his house saying goodbye to Dave Batista and his girlfriend, Maria Kenellis.

"No Dawn, just a second. I promised Stacy that I'd take care of Randy. He can't take care of himself if he's drunk!" John said and followed Randy to Hunter.

"Fine! I'm not riding with you tonight!" She yelled at his back. But the reaction she expected never came. John just waved his hand to her to say goodbye. "Urgh! You know what John, you give too much importance to your friends than your own girlfriend! If you continue that consider us through!" she yelled at him an stormed off.

"Hey Hunter!" Randy said as he put an arm into the larger man's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Randy." Hunter said as he wore a disapproving expression on his usual fierce face. He brought his hand to his nose, as he smelt Randy's alcohol breath.

"That was a great party Hunter!" Randy yelled and shot his fist in the air. Dave eyed him curiously before saying a word to the younger wrestler.

"You've had too much drink, Randy." Dave said to him.

"Urgh! You just said the same thing as John. And I'm gonna answer the same thing. I'm not drunk, I'm just happy. So stop worrying about me." Randy answered and turned his head back to Hunter who was still trying to free himself from Randy. "You better throw more parties often man. This is such a great night." He said, his words becoming more slurred in the minute.

"You know Randy, you're drunk. You shouldn't have drink too much. Stacy will be furious." Dave told him, his voice with a trace of concern. He's trying too much not to show any concern to the young wrestler whom he treats as a younger brother. He's Dave Batista! The animal! That's what he is, and an animal doesn't show emotions.

"Stacy would understand! If she's going to be furious it's because she didn't make it here in the party because she's sick!" he answered dismissively. But a part of his mind was worried of what Stacy is going to say. He loves the girl and he doesn't want her to get angry at him. But he just had a really great time at the party.

"We hope so Randy. Just go back to the hotel. She's waiting for you. You don't want her to get worried right?" Hunter told him. The older man knows that Randy doesn't want Stacy to worry about him. And just as he expected, Randy started to straighten himself up. It was like he said the magic words.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Randy said and felt his pockets for his car keys but it wasn't in there. "Shit!" I think I forgot my keys inside Hunter. Is it okay if I look for it?" Randy asked Hunter.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll just say goodbye to Chris Benoit and Nancy. I'll help you when I come back okay? Then go home after you find the keys, okay?" Hunter replied and patted his shoulder. Randy just nodded. "See you tomorrow big man." Hunter turned to Batista who shook his hand and kissed Maria in a friendly way, while Randy went inside to look for his keys.

"Yo, Hunter! Where's Randy?" John asked Hunter before he could make his way to his other good friend, Chris Benoit.

"He went inside to look for his keys. Don't worry John, he promised he's going home right after he finds his car keys." Hunter assured the Doctor of Thuganomics.

"I'll help him." John said and went inside the house to help Randy look for his keys.

"Who's there?" Randy asked in a gruff voice.

"It's me, John. I'll help you look for your keys. Stacy's getting worried. She just phoned me when she didn't get an answer from you." John replied and started to look for the car keys.

"You just go ahead John. Bring Dawn Marie back to the hotel. She's already having a BF (bitch fit!) out there." Randy told John in the same gruff voice.

"You sure man?" John asked uncertainly. He doesn't want to leave Randy in the condition he's in right now. "I don't think you can drive anymore, why don't you just ride with me and Dawn, and come back here tomorrow for the car." John suggested to his best friend.

"I'm sure, John. So just go." Randy said in a determined voice.

"Okay." John said and went out the house to look for Dawn Marie. But dawn Marie was out of his sight. 'What if she really meant what she said earlier?' John thought, remembering what Dawn yelled to him after he followed Randy.

"Yo! Benjamin!" John called Shelton Benjamin who was opening the door of his car to get in. "Have you seen Dawn Marie?" he asked him.

"Nope, sorry. Maybe she already went back to the hotel. I saw her talking to Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, asking them to give her a ride." Shelton replied as he got in and closed the door of his car and starting it.

"Oh! Thanks!" he yelled and looked around looking for his girlfriend but still h couldn't find her. He just gave up and went to his Chrysler Crossfire, which was parked not far away.

'I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Maybe she did left with Torrie and Billy.' He thought and started his car.

"Hunter thanks for the party!" he yelled to thee host of the party as he drove past him. Hunter just waved at him, wearing a smile in his fierce face.

"Anytime, John!" he yelled back.

pleas leave a review! thanks a bunch guys. this is my first time to write a story in this genre so please be easy with me. :-)


	2. chap 2

here's chap 2 for Journey blah blah. read on!

"Got it!" Randy exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his car keys. He figured it has fallen from his pocket while he was taking out his mobile phone from his pocket earlier that night. It was on the floor beneath the center table in the living room. As he stands up from the floor, he bumped his head on the table.

"Aw! That hurt." He said and felt his head. He slowly made his way to the front door to get out of the house. But before he could turn the knob, someone opened it from the other side. He peered to see who it was and was shocked to see her standing there.

"Dawn?" He asked.

"Randy?" she was as surprised as Randy was.

"What are you doing here? Did John sent you to hurry me up?" he asked, trying his best to keep his words straight.

"No, John already left." She told him, as the two of them made their way towards the outside of the house.

"But I thought… Hey, Hunter!" he called to the older man who was still standing in the gate waving goodbye to some of the wrestlers who just drove away.

"Randy, have you seen your keys yet?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I saw it. Where's John?" Randy made his way to his own car and started to open the door.

"He just drove off minutes ago. I thought you already left with him." Hunter said when he saw Dawn Marie.

"We kinda had a fight." She said meekly. She doesn't want them to know that they fought about John looking out for Randy than her. She figured it might hurt Randy's feelings.

"Oh!" the two men exclaimed simultaneously. Hunter eyed her curiously.

"About something and I told him that I'm not riding with him." She finished.

"But he said you two are riding together, he even offered me to ride with you and just leave my car here for the night." Randy told her. He remembered what John told him inside the house when he was looking for his keys.

"Yeah, he was looking for you. I saw him asked Shelton where you were." Hunter added.

"Well, he's not here. Um, Randy could I ride with you?" she turned her face to the legend killer. She really doesn't want to spend the night in Hunter's place. It gives her the creeps. Being in the middle of nowhere. But Hunter doesn't seem to mind. He's really comfortable with the place, he gets the privacy that he needed.

"Sure, hop in." Randy replied and closed the door on the driver's side. They were the last ones to leave the place that night.

"Hunter, thanks for the great night!" Randy said as he started the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Say hi to Stacy for me, okay! And tell her to get well soon!" Hunter replied and waved to the two as they drove off.

"Don't worry I will!" he shouted to Hunter.

A few minutes had passed and dawn started to strike a conversation with Randy. He was putting a lot of effort into his driving since he was getting sleepy.

"I thought John said you were drunk." She said and cast a glance over him.

"No, I wasn't drunk. Um, I'm just a little drunk. I was just happy." He replied.

"Well, he was really convinced that you were drunk." Dawn said and turned her gaze to the dark, deserted road. It was in the middle of the night and all they could see was what the narrow beams of their headlights illuminated.

"He wouldn't believe. Maybe before I would always get drunk when I go to parties, but now, I've already changed." He answered while thinking of Stacy.

"Because of Stacy?" Dawn asked tentatively. She knows how much Randy loves Stacy. He shows it to everyone every single day. Sometimes she would wish that John would be like that as a boyfriend. But everyone is different from one another.

"Yeah. I was planning of proposing to her tonight. Well today, I guess it's already one in the morning." He said as a smile came across his face. He motioned for Dawn Marie to look at what was in the backseat.

"Wow! That's so sweet!" she exclaimed when she saw a bouquet of flowers lay there. And attached to the card was an engagement ring.

"You think so?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah." Dawn replied, dreaming that someday John would do the same to her.

"I asked Torrie Wilson what girls really like and she told me that flowers would do the trick. I wasn't really much of a flower person, I'm more of a chocolate person." He told her and let out a soft chuckle.

"Flowers, chocolate. Same thing. Girls love those kind of things." Dawn said in a less enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked when he noticed her tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just that John never gave me those kind of things." Dawn replied sadly.

"Oh! John isn't really that type of guy." He told her.

"Yeah, I noticed." Dawn replied. And the two of them saw a sight of a man on the side of the road with his thumb stuck out.

please leavea review. and oh!** Goodbye** has been updated too. thanks a bunch!


	3. Knowing What Happened

hei guys! here's chap 3 for this one! thanks to those who reviewed. read on nd review. k?

**Chapter 3: Knowing What Happened**

Stacy was sleeping in the middle of the king-sized bed inside the hotel room she shares with Randy. The television in front of the bed was on. She was watching a movie right before she dozed off. She was really tired and her headache made it worse. She was left alone in the room since Randy was out with the rest of the guys in Hunter's place that night. She had really wanted to come along but she was really in no condition to go to a party. But she insisted Randy should go. She wasn't going to let him miss the fun because she's sick. Randy has all the right to have fun without her. She can't tie him up with her, he's still her boyfriend and nothing more. She was talking in her sleep. She was dreaming. She was in the verge of tears when from somewhere distant she heard a faint sound. No, a faint melody. It took her a few seconds to figure out it was her mobile phone ringing non-stop. It was vibrating furiously on the bedside table. She mustered every ounce of strength she had to get out of bed. She glanced at the bed. Randy wasn't back yet. She looked at the clock right beside her mobile phone, it read it was already two in the morning.

"Where could he be? I told him not to be out so late." She said to herself, thinking where her boyfriend is right at the moment and stroked her temples. He head was once again pounding madly and it hurt like hell. She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard her mobile phone rang again. She sighed and grabbed it. She doesn't know who would be calling her in middle of the night. The number was not listed in her phonebook. She figured it might be something important since it was ringing non-stop in the break of dawn so she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." She said in a hoarse voice. 'Great I got a cough! When you just thought things couldn't get worse!' she thought to herself. A male voice she doesn't know answered on the other line.

"Um. Good morning. May I speak to a Miss Keibler, a Miss Stacy Keibler?" the voice asked while holding a mobile phone in the other hand, reading Stacy's name…

"Yes, speaking." Stacy replied in the same hoarse voice. She was feeling impatient at the moment. She needs rest and then someone calls her in a time like this!

"This is Lieutenant James Parker. Are you related to a certain Randy Orton?" James Parker asked her. Upon hearing Randy's name, she quickly brushed the impatience that was growing inside of her away. 'Great! What did he do this time? Must have drove way past the road limit.' She said to herself. But something is telling her that it wasn't about road limits. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest.

"I am his girlfriend. What can I do for you Lieutenant Parker?" she asked in a would be calm voice.

"I checked his mobile phone and saw your number Miss Keibler and thought to call you about this." The lieutenant was thinking of the best way to phrase his words.

"About what lieutenant?" Stacy asked, her heart is now beating twice as fast before.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your boyfriend died, along with someone with the name Dawn Marie." The lieutenant said in one breath. 'Talk about subtlety. Might as well get over with this.' The lieutenant thought to himself. Silence fell between the two before Stacy could speak.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke? Because if it is, please stop it. I'm really not in a mood right now. I have a bad headache, a fever and a cough! My boy friend has still not arrived and I'm worried as hell right now!" she exclaimed in a stern voice. 'Who would have the right to do this kind of sick joke to me?' she asked herself, but her heart was beating really fast.

"I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not joking Miss Keibler. Your boyfriend is dead." The lieutenant repeated what he said. This time Stacy know he was really telling the truth. The lieutenant's voice was dead serious. Before she could say another word, she felt the world spinning before her and she saw darkness fall upon her.

okay, that was a short one. please hang on for the next.please be kind enough to drop a review. puhleez. lol. till next chap guys!


	4. Telling Him What Happened

**Chapter 4: Telling Him What Happened**

"Miss Keibler? Miss Keibler are you there?" the lieutenant asked over the phone. But all he could hear is dead silence.

"What's wrong lieutenant Parker?" his assistant asked him when he saw Parker on the phone saying 'Miss Keibler' over and over again.

"I was talking to the victim's girlfriend. She practically yelled at me and told me I was telling her a kind of sick joke." Lieutenant Parker explained to the younger man. Jim, his assistant, just nodded.

"They always do that. What about the other victim? The girl named Dawn Marie?" Jim asked his mentor. Lieutenant Parker looked over the bloody bodies of the two wrestlers and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do but call her relatives or close friends." He replied as he gripped Randy Orton's mobile phone on his gloved right hand. He went over to the FBI agents who were examining the two bodies. "I guess you should call the girls boyfriend or family."

"Oh man! John Cena's the boyfriend of Dawn Marie! I get to talk to him!" Jim exclaimed happily. Forgetting for a while about the case they were facing right at the moment.

"Jim, we are not here to talk to your idols. We are here to solve the mystery behind this funny death." Parker reminded sternly to his assistant. Jim lost his smile and grabbed Dawn Marie's mobile phone from the bloodied purse. He had some gloves on. Lieutenant Parker was still looking at the bloodied bodies of the two wrestlers. He was thinking deeply about something. This has got to be the fifth death that happened on the very place. And what was bugging him is that the two wrestlers died the same way just like those before them. He was afraid that this case would close sooner or later just like the others. He sighed and looked at the backseat of the car. There lied the bouquet of flowers and a ring. He shook his head and returned to his assistant.

"Got Cena's number boy? I'll call him myself before you go asking for his autograph." he asked his assistant who was scanning the phonebook of Dawn Marie's mobile phone.

"Here it is sir." Jim blushed a little while he answered and handed the phone to Lieutenant Parker. He dialed John Cena's number on his own mobile and waited for an answer. It took about a dozen rings before the wrestler picked up his mobile phone. He was tired because of Hunter's party for pete's sake!

"Hello?" John's groggy voice greeted the lieutenant.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Cena. This is lieutenant Parker." James Parker greeted the newly waken John Cena.

"Lieutenant Parker? What do you want?" he asked rather rudely to the person on the other end of the line. Parker immediately noted that John Cena is not a morning person. But who could blame him? It's the crack of dawn, who would not be irritated if someone called them and say you're from the FBI.

"Mr. Cena I have something bad to tell you." Parker paused yet again, waiting for John to be fully awake.

"What happened?" John asked, now a little more awake than asleep. Something was telling him that it's really bad.

"I'm really sorry to inform you that your girlfriend is dead." Lieutenant Parker tried to said in his most calm voice as possible so not to shock John Cena.

"Excuse me?" John exclaimed to the lieutenant. He turned around to look at the bed beside him. No Dawn Marie. His girlfriend wasn't there!

"Your girlfriend, Dawn Marie, is dead Mr. Cena. Along with a Randy Orton." Lieutenant Parker told him the news.

"But… But how? What happened? Is this some kind of a joke?" John demanded just like the way Stacy had earlier. Parker sighed as he repeated his reply.

"No Mr. Cena, they're both dead." Parker said to him.

"Wait… What about Randy Orton's girlfriend? Does she know about this?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"We called her earlier just before we called you. She must have been upset since she didn't answered when we told her about it." Lieutenant Parker said, remembering what just happened on his conversation between Stacy Keibler earlier.

"Thank you for informing me about this Mr. Parker. We're are they? I mean where the bodies will be placed?" John asked in a very hollow voice. A part of him refuses to believe what Lieutenant Parker just said moments ago. And a part of him says it's the truth. He was all lost in his thoughts. Drowning in the pool of confusion. The confusion that started when this Lieutenant Parker called to tell him his girlfriend and best friend are now dead…

oh man! i just realized john's new entrance music is so sexy! damn! wow, at least randy will be with raw in the next months. not in the ring though. anyways, please review, thanks.


	5. Evreything's Gonna Be Alright

**Chapter 5: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

"Mr. Cena? Are you still there?" the lieutenant asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm still here. Where did you say are their bodies?" John asked again, feeling like something sharp was stuck in his throat when he said this. The lieutenant told him where. It was in a morgue about two and a half miles away from Mr. Levesque's house.

"Thank you, I guess we'll be right over." John replied and hung up. He tried to act strong. But he knows sooner or later that he'll crack. "This is a nightmare! Will someone wake me up!" he yelled inside the room and threw the lampshade on the bedside table to the opposite wall.

"I've got to go to Stacy." He said to himself and went to the bathroom and changed hurriedly into his street clothes. He run all the way to Randy and Stacy's room. He doesn't care if he wakes the whole floor because of running. This is serious!

"Stacy! Stacy? Open up! It's me, John!" he said while knocking quickly on the door. But he got no reply. He stuck his ear to the door and was greeted by silence.

"Stacy?" he said a little more loudly but still nobody answered him. He backed away and run the door down. The door was knocked off from its hinges. John picked up the fallen door, which was now lying on the floor, and placed it inside. He made his way to the bedroom. He knocked once again. But still nobody answered. He tried to turn the knob of the door and to his surprise, the door was unlocked! He made his way inside the room cautiously and there he saw an unconscious Stacy lying on the floor. He quickly went over to her and felt her pulse. If it weren't for her pulse and heaving chest, he would have thought Stacy was dead. She looked pale than ever and adding the fact that she was lying on the floor made it really convincing. He slowly lifted her up and placed her gently in the middle of the king-sized bed. There on top of the bed, John realized tears were streaking down her beautiful face the moment a ray of light from the lampshade caught her face.

"She must have fainted when the lieutenant told her the terrible news." John said to himself. He wiped the tears away and went to the bathroom. There he got a small towel and wet it a little from the faucet in the bathroom sink. He returned and saw Stacy still crying without her knowing it. He sat beside her and wiped the tears away again and started to study her face. Even though she was asleep, he could see she was hurting inside. He should know, he's feeling the same way right at the moment. John brought the wet towel into her face and wiped it gently to remove the budding sweats on her forehead and at the same time, wake her up from an untimely and unpeaceful slumber.

Little by little, Stacy started to stir into consciousness. She was slowly opening her eyes. She doesn't want to wake up. The last thing she remembered was someone has called her. It was a Lieutenant James Parker telling her that Randy is dead. She was hoping against fate that when she wakes up, she would see Randy looking out for her in bed because she's sick. She fluttered her eyes open and saw a blurred vision of a man gawking at her because of the tears that were attempting to fall once again.

"Randy?" she said in a small and hoarse voice and reached up to the man's face. The man took her hands and laid it to her stomach. 'See? Randy isn't dead. He's just here right beside me, looking out for me. It was just a bad dream. All a nightmare.' She told herself.

"It's me Stace. John." He replied slowly. 'How the hell am I suppose to tell her that Randy is really dead?' he said inside his head. Stacy blinked her eyes a couple of times and her vision started to become clearer. She saw John looking at her in an expression she barely sees in the man's face. Sad and hollow.

"John?" she repeated and looked around the room looking for her boy friend standing somewhere, wearing a worried face. But even when her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she couldn't see Randy anywhere.

"Randy? Randy!" she started yelling and sat up the bed.

"Stace, calm down." John said softly and took her by the shoulder to stop her from shaking. She looked like she was having chills or something. But she was shaking because of crying. She was pouring her emotion out and let the tears flow freely.

"Where's Randy, John? He isn't dead like what a James Parker said earlier right?" she said insanely. John dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Stace." John said to her. Stacy started to pound John's chest with her weak fists and started yelling Randy's name.

"Randy!" she said once again but a lot weaker this time. She stopped pounding his chest and just let John embraced her.

"Hush now Stace. Everything's going to be alright." He tried to assure even himself.


	6. Heading to the Morgue

**Chapter 6: Heading to the Morgue**

John let Stacy fall asleep again. He slept on the couch not far away from bed Stacy was in. She was worn out, she was sick after all and tired from crying her eyes out.

"Stacy… Stacy…" a deep and haunting voice was calling her. She knew that voice! But never did she hear it that way, like it was haunting her.

"Stacy… I love you…" were the last words she heard before she jerked awake.

"Randy!" She shouted as she bolted up from the bed. Her chest was heaving once again. And she cried yet again... Her tears were mixed with sweat. John, who was not far away from the bed, woke with a start when he heard Stacy's cry. He hurried over to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Stace, what's wrong?" John asked softly. Though he already knows what she was crying about. He doesn't know what else to say to her. He was just hurting as much as she is. He's just wondering that why not a tear has not leaked out from his eyes yet.

"I saw Randy!" she said in a quiet voice. John raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. 'What is she talking about?' John asked to himself.

"I saw him in my sleep." She told him and wiped a tear from her cheek. Then she looked at the picture in her bedside table. The picture showed Randy hugging her from behind. They were both smiling.

"You mean you dreamed about him?" John asked.

"Yes, and he said… he said he loves me very much." Her voice started to crack again. Though she tried her best not to cry anymore. John just continued to comfort her.

"Where are they?" Stacy asked slowly, looking at John. Her face showed determination.

"Who?" John asked her back as he met her determined gaze.

"Randy and Dawn?" she finished. She saw John was also hurting from inside.

"They're already in a morgue not far away from H's house." John told her.

"I want to see him." Stacy said in a calm voice.

"Are you sure, Stace?" John asked, he himself wasn't sure if he's ready to see what Stacy is talking about. Stacy nodded.

"Okay, it's seven in the morning. Let's head to the morgue before we met someone and starts asking us questions." John said and got out of the bed as Stacy headed to bathroom to change into her white jeans and black fitting blouse. John waited for her in the couch outside the bedroom. When she was ready, the two of them hurriedly made their way outside the hotel they were in. Fortunately for them, they didn't meet any wrestlers or anybody as they got out.

"They must still be sleeping." John thinking out loud when he found the hallways deserted.

It took them a fifteen-minute ride before they arrived at the said morgue. They went inside and asked where the bodies where when they saw Bob and Elaine Orton walking in a hallway to their left. They didn't seem to notice the two wrestlers as they continued to head outside of the structure. Stacy wanted to run to them but John stopped her.

"Let them be alone Stace." John said to her and she just sadly nodded.

"Where can we find the bodies of Randy Orton and Dawn Marie?" John asked in a strong voice to the lady in information. The woman raised her head and look at them with a bored and weary expression on her face.

"Dawn Marie is in that 3rd room to your left." She replied as she pointed the said room.

"What about Randy Orton?" Stacy asked, she was almost crying once again.

"I'm sorry Miss but the family of Mr. Orton requested that no one will be allowed to see the body. Immediate family only." The woman explained to her.

"What? But I'm as good as his family. I'm his girlfriend!" she said in a shocked voice.

"I'm really sorry Miss, but Mr. Bob Orton has personally requested this." The woman said again. Stacy was about to argue some more when someone from the back, they heard their names.

"There, that's Stacy Keibler and John Cena!" Jim, the assistant exclaimed in an excited voice as he pointed the direction of the two wrestlers to Lieutenant James Parker.

"Do you think I didn't see them, boy?" the lieutenant snapped at his assistant as the two of them made their way towards the pair.

"Good morning Miss Keibler, Mr. Cena. I hope you two are well." The two just nodded half-heartedly.

"And you are Lieutenant Parker if I'm not mistaken?" John said to the lieutenant as Jim, the assistant keeping looking with awe at John Cena.

"Yes Mr. Cena. How are you doing Miss Keibler?" the lieutenant asked Stacy when he noticed the young woman wasn't speaking at all.

"I'm okay." Stacy lied as she held the tears back that were threatening to fall once again.

"Can we go over the case lieutenant?" John asked the lieutenant. He wants to know how his girlfriend and best friend died.

"Are you sure Mr. Cena? Miss Keibler?" he asked and Stacy and John nodded with determination.

"Very well, in the cafeteria." He said and motioned for them to follow. They took seats in the cafeteria and waited for Lieutenant Parker to settle down.

"What happened to them?" Stacy took the courage to break the awful silence between them to ask about how Randy died. The lieutenant let out a sigh before answering her question.

"They were stabbed. DOA. Dead on arrival." Lieutenant Parker said in a very calm and straight voice.

"Stabbed?" John asked weakly.

"They must be on their way to the hotel and picked up a hitch hiker." The lieutenant continued.

"But… But where's the suspect?" Stacy asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you but the criminal didn't leave a clue. Not to discourage you or anything but there have been many cases similar to this, and I mean, very similar to this and the criminal has never been caught. All those cases have been closed."

"But what about Randy?" Stacy asked again.

"We saw something in the backseat of his car. Jim, kindly get it." Lieutenant Parker ordered his assistant. After a few minutes, the assistant came back with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Stacy felt tears falling down her face once again. Jim handed the bouquet of beautiful flowers to Stacy and she took it with shaking hands. She read the card,

_Stace, here's a bouquet of flowers for you. Eleven of it is real and one is not. That will tell you that I'll love you until the last one dies. Will you marry me?_

_Randy _

She wanted to faint right the moment. Jim came over to her and gave her an encouraging look.

"Don't worry Miss Keibler, Randy is…" but before he could finish his sentence, Lieutenant Parker cut him off.

"I'm sorry Miss Keibler." He said finally and glared at Jim.

a/n: whoa! lol, nothing. please leave a review. thanks. btw, sorry if Randy's message is so dumb! and **Reema,** if you're reading this, please delete those extra reviews i dropped on your story. lol, told you connection's dumb. till next chap guys!


	7. The Regrets

**Chapter 7: The Regrets**

Lieutenant Parker and Jim have already left. Stacy accompanied John to see Dawn Marie since she wasn't allowed to see Randy's body. She was so bummed about it but there's nothing she could do. Bob Orton made it clear that no one is allowed to see the body except them. They went inside the room where the woman at information said. There they saw a figure covered in white blanket on top of a stretcher at the far end of the room. John cautiously made his way towards the covered figure with Stacy slowly following him from behind. And after like eternity of walking towards it, they reached the stretcher. And with a trembling hand John slowly reached for the cover and pulled it open. There they saw the body of Dawn Marie, cold as ice, hard as rock, lying in the middle of the stretcher. John himself felt it as he slowly caressed the young woman's cheek. Stacy saw John's shoulder shook. He was crying though controllably. Stacy made her way next to him. It was a first time she saw him that way. All those times when they found out about the deaths of their loved ones, he had been so strong, he had been the one who comforted her. She started to comfort him in return. She stroked his back.

"John?" was all she could say. She can't think of any other thing to say. He studied her face one last time before he covered the body with the white sheet again.

"This all my fault!" he said suddenly as he walked away from the stretcher and headed to the wall nearby.

"No, John. It's no one's fault except the criminal!" she said, her eyes firing with anger.

"You don't understand Stace! You know how much I detest the word 'should have'?" he turned his gaze towards her and asked the question.

"John…" Stacy pleading for him to stop blaming himself.

"Now I found myself saying it over and over again! I shouldn't have left them there. I should have insisted that we go home together. I should have taken care of Randy! I'm his best friend! I should have not let Dawn be angry with me!" John let his emotions out.

"John, c'mon. Stop it!" came Stacy's reply as she started to cry again.

"I should have showed Dawn I loved her so much! I should have…" John continued and punched the wall in front of him and again and again.

"John! Stop it! You're scaring me! We should both be strong! The two of us! We just lost the most important person in our lives. Regretting things is not the way to solve this problem!" she exclaimed to him as she wiped the tears streaking down her cheeks away. 'I should be strong! Crying my eyes out will never bring Randy back! He's gone and that's that!' she said to herself as she watch John resenting in front of her.

John slumped down against the wall crying silently. Stacy knelt down next to him and took his hand. She found out it was now bleeding. John didn't seem to feel any pain. He became numb due to the other heart breaking pain. Stacy took out her handkerchief and tied it to his left hand to stop the bleeding.

"C'mon let's go back to the hotel." Stacy said to John as she pulled him up by the hand. John stood up and followed Stacy out of the room and looked at Dawn Marie's covered body one last time.

They headed back outside the structure after saying thank you to the woman at information. They were riding in John's car. Stacy was still holding the bouquet of flowers Randy has left for her. She fiddled with the engagement ring that was attached to the card. Randy never get to slid the ring into her finger. He never got to ask Stacy the question he's been meaning to ask her for so long. She'd never see him again. Stacy delved into those thoughts over and over. If she just came along with him at the party.

"I want to know who the killer is." John said firmly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles turned white. Stacy saw the muscles of his neck moving with anger. It was as if John's rage was contagious because she was feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline to kill the criminal that had caused her boyfriend's death.

"Same here John." She sighed as she tried to control the anger boiling up inside of her. "I wish I could have seen Randy one last time though. Why would Mr. Orton do such thing?" she wondered out loud.

"He has his reasons Stace. And that I don't know. All I want to know who the killer is." He repeated his declaration earlier. Stacy looked at him with a curious and scared gaze. She has never seen John this angry. But then if your girlfriend was killed brutally you'd probably go psycho.

this is just a short one. i run out of ideas:( sorry. but please review. thanks.


	8. Someone to Lean On

**Chapter 8: Someone to Lean On**

A week had past after the tragedy happened. A horrible week had past with the media showing up everywhere just to get an interview from Stacy or John about what had happened. All the nights of that week, Stacy found herself obsessing over who the killer was. She had dreamt about Randy all those nights. Stacy and John were in a pub in the outskirts of the city.

"One Irish Kiss please." Stacy told the waiter as she and John took seats in a table near the glass window.

"One Screw Driver please." John told the waiter for his order.

"I don't know Stace, dreams doesn't mean anything." John told her about his opinion towards her dream. She was telling him about it that cold summer afternoon.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. These dreams had been all the same." Stacy replied and sighed. She was dressed in black. So was John. It was Randy's burial before they headed to that diner. They were talking about Stacy's dream of randy coming back.

"We should talk to Lieutenant Parker about the case. You know to convince him to open the case again." John suggested.

"I don't want to depend on Lieutenant Parker about this case. He told us himself that sooner or later, this case would be closed. And it did closed. He doesn't have faith." Stacy answered and took a sip from her Irish Kiss.

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" John asked her and looked at the dark street outside the diner through the spotless glass separating them from outside.

"I want this case to be solved badly just like you do. If they won't do anything about it, I'll do it." She declared boldly. John looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure?" John asked her. He was surprised to see her acting that way. He had always thought of Stacy as a helpless and vulnerable woman. Never had he thought that she's a fighter. He had always judged her from the outside. He never gets to know her from the inside. She may be weak and frail looking on the outside but she's the complete opposite from the inside.

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't let that killer get away. He's done wrong and he's gonna pay for it." She finished and looked him in the eye. Stacy saw John completely crumble down after Dawn and Randy's death. He had blamed himself on what happened despite Stacy kept assuring him that it wasn't. He would be regretting those things over and over again. The John Stacy knew was gone. She figured John has been hiding behind a mask all along. He had been plucking courage from the strong Dawn Marie. But now that she's gone, he lost courage completely. "And I'm hoping that you'll be with me to help me solve the case."

"I don't know Stace. It's completely out of our business…" he confessed to her as he looked at the cold coffee in front of him.

"It's our business! Randy and Dawn died! My boyfriend, your best friend and your girlfriend died!" Stacy hissed. She hates seeing him like this. Being weak and hopeless. And as if she lighted a fire inside of him, John started to become the old John.

'They died! And I'm not gonna take this sitting around!' he said to himself.

"You can count me in Stace! That killer is going to rot in jail!" he exclaimed.

"That's the spirit John! Thanks for doing this." Stacy said gratefully and gave John a hug. John was slightly taken a back with what is just happening but he returned the hug.

"I'm just not doing this for you, but also for me, Randy and Dawn." He replied and smiled for the first time in days.

"Thank you John." Stacy repeated and hugged him tighter. There is still someone to lean on after all.

hi guys! please leave a review! thanks! and i hope you liked this one.


	9. The Uninvited One

**Chapter 9: The Uninvited One**

It's been three days after John and Stacy had the talk at the diner. They had agreed that if the FBI won't do anything to solve the case, they'd better do the move to solve it.

"Let's meet at the food court of the hotel." John called Stacy on the phone that night.

"How about eight in the morning." Stacy suggested.

"That would be great. See you there." John said and hung up. The two of them had filed a leave from their jobs. They reasoned that they're both not in the condition to wrestle. Given the current condition that their boyfriend and girlfriend just died. Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long had granted that leave and left with the rest of the Raw and Smackdown roster after the burial. They said they completely understand and didn't push the issue further. The two superstars remained in Connecticut to investigate without the FBI's knowledge.

Stacy was getting out of the shower that morning. She was getting ready for their investigation. She had faded jeans and black fitting top on. She wore white sneakers along with a white cap and dark shades. She tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She doesn't need to wear stilettos and those short mini skirts in this occasion. As she got out of the bathroom, she saw Randy's bag in a corner. She felt her eyes warming up as she made her way to it. When she reached the bag, the tears she'd been holding back fell uncontrollably. She slowly opened it and took out the shirt Randy wore before going to Hunter's party. She brought it to her chest and cried.

"I swear Randy, I'll never stop until I'll caught that bastard who killed you. He'll pay dearly for what he did!" she promised through gritted teeth to Randy and to herself. She was still clutching the shirt hard when she heard somebody knocked on the door. She hastily put the shirt back inside the bag, wondering who could be on the other side of the door. It couldn't be John since they agreed that they'll meet each other in the food court. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. She was surprise to see the person outside. He had his back to her but she completely knows who it is.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a stern voice.

"Aren't we being rude?" said the man in front of her. He was wearing his usual cocky grin.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry." She snapped again. She doesn't need to see him. He had been out of her life long ago. It doesn't make sense that he's here in front of her.

"I just want to see if you're okay. You know how much I care for you." The man said. Stacy could smell his alcohol breath as he speaks. No doubt he's drunk again.

"You don't care about me. All you care about is yourself!" she said in a loud voice. But the man wasn't affected at all.

"Can I come inside?" it wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement as he made to get past her without Stacy's consent.

"How dare you! Get away from me and stay away from my sight!" Stacy was now screaming. But the man just gave her a cocky smile.

"Oh c'mon babe!" the man just said and he move to give her a kiss.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Stacy said and slapped him hard across the face.

"You like it rough?" the man challenged her as he grabbed her hair. Stacy yelped in pain.

"Let me go!"

"No I won't." the man answered and laughed at Stacy's expression.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Stacy heard John's voice from the hallway to their left. It was enough for Stacy. John distracted the man and Stacy gave a hard knee to the man's nuts. It loosened his grip on Stacy so she got away and ran to John's direction.

"Ouch!" the man exclaimed as he limped away from them. He leaned his back on the wall still feeling the pain. Even with a pained expression on his face, it was still clear that he was glaring at Stacy and John. "I'll get back at you for doing this to me, bitch!" he exclaimed with difficulty.

i hope you like this chap guys! please, please review! thanks. till next chap!


	10. The Search is On

**Chapter 10: The Search is On**

"Go away Drew! Stay away from her!" John said as he glared back to Andrew.

"And get away from my sight! My world has become so miserable enough without your horrible face in it, thank you!" Stacy added and walked away from Andrew with John following her from behind.

"This ain't over yet, Stacy!" Andrew Martin yelled at their retreating back.

John and Stacy were already in the elevator when Stacy spoke again. She took John's hand into hers.

"John?" she said in a soft voice.

"Huh? Stace?" John asked when he felt Stacy's hand.

"Thanks." She said slowly and smiled gratefully.

"Oh, that was nothing." John smiled back at her.

"So why did you come up here by the way? It was real good timing." Stacy told him as she looked at the numbers on the elevator.

"Well, I felt something inside when you didn't arrived in time. I have always known you to be so prompt. You were never late even in a minute. So I came to check up on you." John replied.

"Oh!" Stacy muttered slowly.

"Mind you, I got worried when I heard your voice screaming as I got out of this bloody elevator." John added.

"Andrew's really a jerk. He just came to taunt me about what happened to… what happened to Randy." She had a difficult time to say Randy's name.

"He's just a no good jerk." John just said.

"All jerks are no good. Just like that jerk who killed Randy." Stacy said and let out a small smile despite the tightening feeling in her chest.

"Let's eat our breakfasts?" John changed the topic immediately just in time they got out of the elevator.

"Yeah." Stacy replied and they headed to the food court. Their breakfast was quiet and tensed. Both of them were a bit nervous of hat they are going to do later.

After eating their breakfast, they proceeded to the specific place they need to go. The place where Randy and Dawn died. John parked the car on the side of the street. The place was deserted except for a small hut just a stone throw away from the spot and another small house just ten meters away from the first hut.

Stacy started to look around for something. She doesn't know what, but something's telling her that the killer left something. Women intuition perhaps? She looked in the bushes.

"This is going to be hard Stace. a week had past after the incident." John commented as he himself looked around for clues to show who the killer was.

"I don't care how difficult this is going to be, I just want to solve this case." Stacy said. After about half an hour, something caught Stacy's attention.

"John! Come here!" Stacy called her companion. John hurriedly went over to her side.

"What is it Stace? Have you found something?" John asked her anxiously.

"I think so. Here, look at this." Stacy motioned for John to come nearer and look at what she had just seen. It was a piece of jewelry.

"Why? It's just a piece of jewelry?" John asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"A necklace… This necklace is really familiar." Stacy declared, thinking of that particular person.

"Familiar? Who?" John inquired as he took the necklace from the ground with his gloved hands.

"I can't be that sure though, it might be his. It might belong to someone else." Stacy replied thinking deeply as she took the necklace from John's hands. It's looks the same she had in mind.

"Randy's? John tried to suggest some names.

"No, not Randy." Stacy answered, she was about to say something when,

"Oy! You there!" a voice of man came from behind.


	11. A What!

**Chapter 11: A What!**

"Oy! You there!" a voice of man came from behind. He must be in his mid forties.

"Huh?" the two of them said in surprised simultaneously.

"What are you doing?" the man demanded, but when he saw Stacy and John's faces, he turned white like he had just seen a ghost.

"Um, we're looking for something." Stacy answered as a matter of factly.

"Maybe, you can help us?" John asked the man. A few moments past before the old man spoke again. This time, it was less more sternly

"About what?" he asked.

"Have you noticed something out of the usual the past week?" Stacy took the courage to ask.

"What out of the usual?" man asked again.

"Um, you see my girlfriend and her boyfriend died in this very place a week ago. Have seen something that might help us know who killed them?" John asked.

"No, no. I haven't. Now I have to go." The man replied without looking at Stacy and John.

'He's not telling something.' Stacy thought and cast a glance over John who nodded to say he had the same observation.

They remained standing in there looking at the man's retreating back. He was shaking his head and muttering some things to himself.

"Pssst! You two!" someone called them from the other direction. Stacy and John turned their heads to where the sound came from. "Over here." The voice continued.

"What is it?" John asked first.

"I heard you are looking for answers to what happened just a week ago in this very place." A man maybe in his sixties or seventies. He was pretty old but he could still walk but with the aid of his walking stick.

"Yes, do you know anything?" Stacy asked him.

"For twenty years now, many have died in this place…" the old man started as he sat down in a large rock on the ground and took of his dirty hat from his sweaty head. Stacy and John just looked at him.

"They say this place is cursed. The first victim was a kid who was lost in this very place. He was trying to hitch a ride to get home since it was way past midnight but no one had the heart to offer him a ride home. Then someone just run him over which caused his death." The old man looked at them seriously.

"The ghost of the kid never left this place, seeking revenge to those who drive in this place in exactly one thirty in the morning. Cops can never solve the mystery behind those deaths. They refused to believe what we tell them that this place is cursed!" the old man said in a spooky voice.

"So you're saying that my boyfriend and his girlfriend died because of a curse?" Stacy asked incredulously. But the old man shook his head.

"I have been out of my hut over there when I noticed this car driving in the middle of the road. Many cars had passed before that red one coming from the same direction." The old man told them about the cars. John understood that he was referring to the superstars' cars from Hunter's party.

"I tried to stop the car, that red one. But you see, I have difficulty in catching up. Then I saw this man sticking his thumb out for a ride. It was definitely not a ghost because when the car stopped, he himself pulled the door open and… and took out a knife from an inside pocket and started to stab the two people inside." The old man finished.


	12. The Search Continues

omg! randy on smackdown! no way! he should have stayed on raw for batista! well at least the bashams quit! they desereve better than being jbl's back ups!

anyways on to the story!

**Chapter 12: The Search Continues**

"Stabbed?" Stacy said under her breath. Lieutenant Parker did say that her boyfriend and Dawn Marie did die in a painful stabbed death.

"Yes. There were two of them." The old man said sadly.

"Did you notice by any chance the face of the killers? I mean did you caught a glimpse of the killers' face?" John asked the old man.

"I'm sorry but it was a dark night young man." The old man apologized to them.

"Can you describe to us how you saw them from afar?" Stacy asked tentatively.

"Well, he was just as tall as the young man inside the car. His body built is almost just like yours. Though I couldn't really be so sure. He had spiky hair. The other one was shorter, he wasn't that muscular as the first one. And he doesn't have any hair." the old man described the two persons he had seen that night.

"Oh!" Stacy said slowly. Her mind keeps pushing Andrew's face into view. But who was the other one?

"I'm really sorry, if that is all I could say. I really do want to help." The old man said to them, they felt he was saying the truth.

"Thank you, Mr.?" John said.

"George Caldwell." the old man introduced himself to them for the first time.

"Thank you Mr. Caldwell." Stacy said gratefully.

"I really wish I could be of more help to you. But it's all I know." the old man continued.

"You were much of help, sir." John said.

"We better get going, Mr. Caldwell. Thanks for your help." Stacy said again and George Caldwell gave them a toothless smile of encouragement. They waved goodbye and John, together with Stacy drove off back to the hotel.

"Do you believe everything that old man said to us?" John asked Stacy as he was driving the car back to the hotel.

"I do John. And I think that killer is from somewhere around here. He used that "famous curse" to execute his plan so that no one will be surprised that someone died in that place." Stacy said thinking deeply, putting the pieces together.

"I think so too. I think it's someone close to Randy. They had planned this well. Using that story to kill them. It's ingenious!" John exclaimed as he pound the steering wheel.

Not far away a red tinted car was following them from behind. John and Stacy didn't notice it.

"Hello, they found something about Orton and Dawn Marie's death." A man said urgently over his mobile phone, inside the red tinted Chrysler Crossfire car.

"What! I thought you said, you all had it under control!" another man's voice was heard from the other end of the line.

"I already paid big time for that man to keep his silence!" the first man spoke up in a slightly raised voice.

"Then why is this happening?" the second man demanded.

"There's another man who saw what happened. I didn't know it until now when I followed those two in here." He explained to the other man.

"I thought you were the perfect man for this job. You claimed to do it without leaving any clue!" the man hissed in an angry voice.

"I thought I did too! Now man, I'm thinking how to fix this problem." The first man added.

"You better, and in a fast way! I don't want anybody suspecting me about what happened!" he said in a mean voice.

"Shit! If someone should be worrying, it would be me and my mate! Since we killed them and someone saw it! They trust you! Completely trust you for that matter." the first man said angrily. Why is he blaming me for this?

"Make that old man keep his peace forever. I don't want another problem stacking up this one!" the second man said with his big nose flaring angrily and hung up suddenly.

"Shit!" the first man muttered to himself. 'He's treating me like a servant!' he said inside his murky brown mind. 'But it's worth for what he's paying me." He said and smiled as he felt his thick wallet inside the side pocket of his pants. "And I want Stacy! Now that Orton's out of the way, we can be together." He continued and smiled to himself.


	13. High Risk

uh... i know i said that i won't be updating that much anymore. but i'll finish these fics very soon. or else i won't be able to do so anymore. i've already finished this one on my microsoft word... thanks for reading this fic and the others! please review and tell me what you think. thnks

**Chapter 13: High Risk**

"Somehow, I think I know the killer." Stacy said to John. They were already inside Stacy's hotel room.

"Huh?" John asked her.

"I think… I think it's Andrew." She sighed exasperatedly.

"You mean Test?" John asked again, trying to be sure that he heard her right.

"Yes." Stacy answered a matter-of-factly.

"But, how sure are you? Test isn't from Connecticut. What about the other killer?" John told her.

"I know he isn't. But what if the other one is?And that confuses me. George Caldwell described the killer almost just as tall as Randy and his body built just like yours." Stacy studied John's body for a while. 'I didn't realize he's so sexy.' She said inside her mind and felt like slapping herself on what she had just thought.

"Stacy?" John said snapping his fingers in front of her to get her attention.

"Huh?" she said when she was finally back to reality.

"What else makes you think Test is the killer?" John repeated his question. 'God! She's so pretty when she's startled.' John thought to himself and smiled.

"Well, remember this?" Stacy asked him as she showed him the necklace they had found earlier.

"The necklace?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave Andrew a necklace that looks just like this on our anniversary when we were still a couple." Stacy admitted.

"But what if it's just similar to what you gave him?" John asked her.

"But what if this is really the necklace I gave him?" Stacy contradicted. "Ever since the old man told us something about the killer, Andrew's face is always pushed into view in my mind!" Stacy continued.

"It's a possibility Stace. But how do we know if he really is the killer?" John asked her as he thought on about what they were talking.

"There's just one thing to do…" Stacy said, determination on her pained face.

"Stace?" John asked, half in warning and half in curiosity.

"I need to see him." Stacy stated and looked John in the eyes.

"Stace! I won't let you! That's high risk!" John exclaimed. Knocking the chair to the floor as he got up.

"But that's the only way!" Stacy argued.

"No!" John said firmly.

"John! Do you want to solve this case or not?" Stacy told him as she got up from her chair to face him.

"Of course I do!" John answered.

"Then let me see Andrew! It's the only way!" she said and John had no choice butt to agree to her plan.

"Alright, but I'll be there to watch over you. I don't want something bad to happen to you." John said and stroked her cheek slightly with his thumb. Stacy blushed with his endearment.

"Thanks John." She just replied and smiled shyly at him before letting John took her into a comforting hug.

"Stace… You mean so much to me that I don't want something to happen to you." John whispered to her ear.


	14. Dangerous Conversations

**Chapter 14: The Dangerous Conversation**

"You ready for this?" John asked Stacy. They were in Stacy's hotel room that afternoon.

"Yeah. I am." Stacy said and let out a big sigh to release the tension she is feeling right at the moment.

"Look, you don't have to do this." John took her hand and tried to talk her out of their plan.

"I have to, John. You know that." Stacy said in a tired voice. She hasn't got enough sleep the past few days.

"Alright." John just said and he let go of Stacy's hand. Stacy was gripping her mobile phone firmly. She was surprised, it didn't shattered to tiny pieces. She started to search the numbers listed on her phonebook for Andrew's number. When she saw it, she let out another last breath before pressing call.

"Well, here goes." Stacy muttered and waited for Andrew to pick up the other line. It took about five rings before Stacy heard the man's voice.

"Yes, Andrew speaking." It was clear to Stacy that she had just woken Andrew up.

"Martins." Stacy acknowledge him.

"Why Stacy? This is a surprise!" Andrew said when he recognized Stacy's voice.

"We need to talk." Stacy said in a calm and straight voice. But deep inside she was scared.

"So, you finally realized that you need me huh?" Andrew taunted her.

"We need to talk." Stacy just repeated, feeling sick that she was actually going to meet Andrew once again.

"Name the time and place baby. I'll be there." Andrew told her and grinned hugely. 'The plan has finally paid off.' He thought happily, not knowing what was Stacy's reason for seeing him.

Stacy had told him to meet her at an Irish pub nearby in an hour. Andrew happily said he was coming. Stacy was slowly fixing herself in front of the mirror in the hotel's room. She was putting her hair in a ponytail when John came behind her and studied her from the mirror.

"You look amazing." John complimented and gave her a smile.

"Thanks. I guess it's really a surprise that I look good considering the fact that I haven't slept or eat much these past weeks." Stacy said and returned John's smile.

"You will always look good, inside and out." John said and continued to look at her through the mirror. When Stacy finished putting powder on her face, she got up and faced John.

"Let's do this." Stacy declared with courage to John who nodded halfheartedly to show his agreement. John took her by the elbow and they walked together side by side.

"Take these with you, you might find it helpful." John told her and handed a small recorder and one of John's brass knuckles.

"Thanks. Knowing Andrew. I would really need this." Stacy said as she felt the brass knuckles and slid it to her pocket along with the small recorder.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the pub. They had walked their way there since it was just a block away. The two of them had entered the pub separately. John was wearing dark glasses and a cap. Not his ruck fules cap or chaingang cap though. He was wearing a Dallas cap instead. Andrew wasn't there yet when they arrived. Stacy had ordered for a Pina Colada while waiting for Andrew to arrive. After five minutes Andrew arrived wearing his cockiest grin ever, plastered on his face.

"What took you so long?" Stacy asked him in a forced calm voice. Deep inside she was shaking like mad, having the thought that she could be talking to a murderer.

"So, you are that eager to see me?" Andrew asked her with pure cockiness. Stacy decided not to answer him and just rolled her eyes secretly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Andrew asked her. Stacy called for the bar tender and asked for Vodka Martini for Andrew. She figured the best way to get some answers from Andrew is to get him a bit drunk.

"You have a drink first, my treat." Stacy told him when Andrew was looking at her curiously when he called for the bar tender.

"Celebrating eh? What for… Us being together again?" Andrew asked her with malice clear on his voice.

_"This wouldn't be too hard. He's already drunk. Just a few more shots and I'll get the things I want from him." _Stacy thought to herself and smiled fake sweet smile to her ex.


	15. The Confessions

**Chapter 15: The Confession**

"So you decided that you want to be with me after what happened?" Andrew asked her again.

"We'll see." Stacy answered simply and cast a secret look at Andrew's neck.

"Hmmm." Andrew laughed slowly as he took Stacy's hand over the table.

"Drew, where's the necklace I gave to you when we were still together?" Stacy asked him casually.

"Must have lost it." Andrew replied when he heard Stacy's question.

"Aww. But you always have it around your neck." Stacy pouted at the dangerous man.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just that I must have forgot where I had placed it." Andrew said and smiled at her. Stacy felt sick but continued to gain her composure.

_"You idiot! You don't have it because I have it with me!" _Stacy wanted to shout at his face but held herself back.

Stacy continued to order drinks for Andrew until he became drunk but can still answer some questions. Stacy cast John, who was sitting not far away from them, a look before turning to Andrew and started asking him questions. She quickly turned the recorder on in case Andrew might tell her something important to the case.

"So what have you been up to lately? I haven't really seen you around." Stacy asked him in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh, you know. This and that." Andrew replied casually and sipped from his glass.

"Oh, c'mon babe. If we get together again, you had to be honest with me." Stacy told him, trying to be casual in case Andrew might notice.

"Alright. Promise you won't tell anyone okay?" Andrew said like a child.

"Of course." Stacy replied and gripped her glass firmly.

"I did a few things for Hunter. I need money you see." Andrew started. Stacy raised an eyebrow when she heard Andrew mentioned Hunter's name.

_"What's he doing for Hunter?" _Stacy asked herself.

"Go on." Stacy urged him to tell her more.

"Well, nobody really knows that Hunter still despises Randy a lot. And I really mean a lot." Andrew continued. "So he asked me to do this job for him. To put Randy into peace." Andrew let out a small cackle. Stacy felt anger boiling inside of her.

_"So you killed Randy!" _Stacy shouted inside her mind.

"Hunter thought that the best time to do it is after his party. He knows no one would suspect Orton's death if I kill him on that particular spot. It had always been a place where someone would die because of that 'curse'." Andrew continued like an idiot.

"And you killed Randy?" Stacy asked him slowly.

"Yeah, and that slut Dawn Marie. Shelton and I did an amazing job." Andrew said casually, not knowing that he had just spilled a huge secret.


	16. The Confessions 2

John who was listening through his earphones, clutched the side of the table tightly.

"Shelton? You mean Shelton Benjamin?" Stacy asked in pure shock when she heard one of her friend's names.

"Yeah, Shelton." Andrew replied.

"That bastard! That bastard! I'll kill him!" John muttered angrily to himself when he heard Andrew's confession.

"Why?" Stacy asked, her voice torn between loneliness and anger. Loneliness, because of what happened to Randy and anger, why he did it to Randy.

"Simple, for cold, hard cash and to be back with you." Andrew simply said

"But what about Dawn Marie? And… And Shelton?" Stacy asked slowly.

"She wasn't part of the plan. And as for Shelton, I don't know what he wants. He's my best friend and when I told him about H's plan, he was more than happy to accept." Andrew said to her.

_Flashback:_

_"Orton had just left." Hunter called Andrew on his mobile phone. Andrew has been waiting for his call in the spot where he killed Randy and Dawn Marie._

_"Alright. I'll be ready when he arrives here." Andrew said and smiled._

_"You will notice his car right away. It's red and the latest model of Mercedes Benz." Triple H said, bitterness clearly visible on his voice._

_'That arrogant bastard!' Hunter thought to himself._

_"Okay, the deal is clear. We'll get my money when we accomplish this job. Okay?" Andrew made sure to Hunter._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful. And that bitch Dawn Marie is with him in the car. You might want to kill her too. In case she talks. That bitch is the gossip queen in the WWE." Hunter told him._

_"Yeah, don't worry, no clue will be left behind." Andrew assured him._

_"I'm counting on you. I don't want something to ruin their trust on me." Hunter said and smiled evilly and hung up._

_"They're coming." Andrew told Shelton._

_"They'll never see the ray of light ever again!" Shelton said with a different gleam in his eyes._

_Not long after the conversation between Hunter, Randy's car was already approaching Andrew._

_"Flowers, chocolate. Same thing. Girls love those kind of things." Dawn said in a less enthusiasm._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked when he noticed her tone of voice._

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just that John never gave me those kind of things." Dawn replied sadly._

_"Oh! John isn't really that type of guy." He told her._

_"Yeah, I noticed." Dawn replied. And the two of them saw a sight of a man on the side of the road with his thumb stuck out._

_"Let's give those poor guys over there a ride." Randy said as he slowed his car down._

_"Are you sure? I mean, isn't it dangerous to pick hitch hikers?" Dawn asked him worriedly._

_"Nah, I don't think so. They need help. It's almost morning and still hasn't got a ride." Randy said to her and pulled over. But as he stopped the car. The taller man quickly opened the car door and grabbed Randy by his collars._

_"What the- Andrew!" Randy exclaimed when he saw Andrew's face clearly. Andrew then took a knife from the inside of his jacket._

_"What are you doing?" Dawn demanded when she saw the knife._

_"Shut up bitch!" Andrew snapped at her and turned his gaze to Randy.  
"Let me go Drew!" Randy said and tried to fight back but he was so weak since he's really sleepy and he's a bit groggy. But before he could say another word, Andrew stabbed him._

_"No!" Dawn shouted and tried to take the knife away from Andrew. But before she could Shelton grabbed her and choked her. Shelton let go of him as Andrew grabbed her himself and he pulled her to him. In desperation, Dawn started to rake Andrew's face with her sharp fingernails until she grabbed hold of his necklace and pulled it until it broke. _

_"Ah!" Andrew exclaimed and started to strangle Dawn in return. Dawn was struggling to get away from him fast. But there was nothing she could do when Andrew stabbed her and darkness fell around her._

_End of Flashback_

"And we ran away." Andrew said and laughed idiotically.

"You bastard!" Stacy said and slapped Andrew hard across the face.

"You bitch!" Andrew exclaimed when he realized what had just happened and the recorder fell to the floor. "You set me up! You set me up, didn't you?" Andrew said to her and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Get away from me!" Stacy exclaimed and took John's brass knuckles from her pocket and hit Andrew's side of the head. Andrew let go of her and fell to the floor unconscious.

John ran over to her and pulled her to a hug.

"He killed, Randy! They killed Randy." Stacy keeps saying again and again into John's muscled chest.

"Hush now. It's okay Stace, it's me. I have you. Everything's gonna be alright now that we found out what had really happened." John assured her and kissed her temple.


	17. Case Solved!

**Chapter 16: Case Solved!**

"Hush, Stace. Everything's gonna be all right. We already found out who the killer is." John stroked Stacy's long blonde hair in assurance.

"Yeah. But this is my entire fault! My fault!" Stacy blamed herself, through muffled voice in John's chest.

"No, it is not your fault! This is Hunter's goddamn fault!" John told her, still hugging her tightly.

"It is! If it weren't for me, Andrew wouldn't have found the motive to do this to Randy. " Stacy sobbed once again.

"No, Andrew and Hunter are just plain mental for doing these kind of things." John said and pulled away from the hug. "Don't you worry, the cops are coming to arrest Andrew and soon, Hunter and Shelton." John continued and wiped her tears away.

"Shelton's a part of this too. He has to be arrested." Stacy sobbed when she remembered that Shelton, her friend also helped in killing Randy and Dawn.

After a few minutes, the cops that John promised finally arrived. Andrew was still lying on the floor, knocked out. The cops put handcuffs to him before he could move.

"Hmm. What's going on?" Andrew asked when he felt the handcuffs and he moved his head to both directions only to find more cops surrounding him. Then it was like being getting poured by a bucket of ice-cold water when her realized what's happening.

"That slut! Stacy!" he bellowed and looked for Stacy who was standing behind John glaring at him even though she was cowering a bit.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Randy and Dawn!" John yelled to him.

"You set me up bitch! You're going to pay for this!" Andrew yelled again, struggling to get free.

"No you're the one who's going to pay for what you did to Randy!" Stacy yelled back in a shaky voice.

Andrew was then lead to the police mobile and headed to jail, where the two of them are sure that he will rot.

"Congratulations, Miss Keibler, Mr. Cena. You solved the case. I'm pretty much impressed." Lieutenant Parker said to the two of them.

"Thank you lieutenant." Stacy and John said together.

"Are you two considering the job as detectives if ever you quit in wrestling?" Lieutenant Parker asked curiously.

"We're sorry lieutenant, but our passion is for wrestling only." John told the lieutenant and gave him a smile.

"Well, better be off. There's still two other criminals lurking out there, waiting for us to put them into jail." Lieutenant Parker said and walked off, waving goodbye to them.

Meanwhile…

"Who's there?" Hunter asked when he heard knocks on his hotel door. But he only heard more knocks. This seemed to irritate him so he opened the door. He was shocked to see a dozen of cops standing on the other side of the room.

"What the hell-" Hunter muttered under his breath and tried to push the cops away.

"Don't move Mr. Levesque! You are under arrest!" one of the cops yelled to him.

"No!" Hunter yelled and run inside the room and locked the door. He quickly took his mobile phone to dial Andrew's number only to find out that it was unattended. "That bastard! He told! He told!" Hunter exclaimed and looked around the room.

"On three! 1 2 3!" the cops said in unison and knocked the door off from it's hinges and busted the room open.

"Stay where you are Mr. Levesque and put your hands in the air!" the cops said to him. But Hunter ran away to the window and jumped out, expecting for a fire escape but he was shocked when he found out there was nothing on the other side. It was too late to stop himself so he fell to the ground from his room window on the thirteenth floor. He fell with a loud smack to the pavement. His head busted open, his eyes still open and were staring blankly on the space across him. The cops ran down to the ground floor and hurriedly attended to Hunter. But they found out it was already too late for he was no longer breathing.

-------------------

a/n: please read and review. it's almost to the end...


	18. A New Beginning or Not?

**Chapter 17: A New Beginning or Not?**

A court trial was held a week after the cops arrested Andrew and Hunter's unplanned death. Stacy and John had persuaded Mr. George Caldwell to speak against the criminals. Henry Pinkerton, the other witness, whom Andrew and Hunter had paid to keep his silence also, came to speak. Andrew admitted on what he did. He was sentenced for life imprisonment not long after. Shelton was arrested too. He was sentence an imprisonment for fifteen years max and ten years the least.

"What was the reason behind all this Shelton?" Stacy asked slowly when he confronted him after the hearing.

"I'm so sorry Stace, I was just so jealous of Randy. I mean he had everything. He has… you. You might have never noticed Stace but I really like you." Shelton confessed, his head bowed down, never meeting Stacy's gaze.

"Shelton?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"That's why I did everything for you, in the hopes of you liking me. But you just went on loving Randy. I thought it to be very unfair. And so I helped Andrew with his plan to take Randy down. I'm so sorry Stace. I wish you could forgive me for what I did." Shelton said and left along with the cops. Stacy was left dumbfounded on what she had just learned from Shelton.

"I don't know if i could forgive you Shelton... Maybe I will... someday... you took the life of the person i cared the most." Stacy thought to herself as she followed Shelton's leaving figure. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see John. Her face brightened up when she saw his face. Forgetting everything.

"I'm so happy John!" Stacy exclaimed and hugged John suddenly.

"Yeah, me too. Randy and Dawn's death are finally given justice." John replied and hugged her back.

"But I felt sorry for Hunter. I mean, dying that way…" Stacy said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Guess he has to pay his crime that way." John said and gave her a faint smile on which she happily returned.

"Yeah, maybe." Stacy replied and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and blushed a bit when she realized she has just hugged John like that.

"Um… So Stace, you wanna, you know…" John started and scratched his head wondering on what to say to the blonde diva in front of him.

"You mean, out on a date?" Stacy asked him in return, smiling shyly.

"Yea-, I mean, no. Just to celebrate that the case is finally close and over… you know… Aww, okay. I'm asking you out on a date Stacy Marie Keibler." John admitted.

"I would love to, John." Stacy replied.

"Thanks, Stace. And… uh… there's something I need to tell you. I'm suppose to tell you this on our date but I don't think I can wait any longer." John said and looked at her shyly.

"Which is?" Stacy asked curiously, though she already know pretty much what John wants to say to her. She just wants to hear it from him.

"Stace, I… I really like you." John admitted and took her hand. "I mean, I really like you a lot. Your personality, your beauty, your wits, your everything. You are so brave that I couldn't help but admire you." John told her finally, but Stacy just fell silent. She was just so amazed that he likes her! She was just looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Stace! Say something!" John said, squeezing her hand a little bit. Stacy just leaned over to him and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"I like you too John." Stacy whispered to his ear. John just smiled and hugged her tight once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Randy Orton's voice came from inside a hospital room in St. Louis, Missouri.

**-END-**

------------

a/n: so whaddya guys think? stacy is on SD! how cool is that!


End file.
